fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey: The Movie
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Title Monkey: The Movie (2004) is a comedy movie created by Taylor Carlson. Main Details Plot Summary Monkey: The Movie tells the story about four news anchors looking for a lost monkey. The movie begins with a KWKW news report at 5:12 A.M. During the report, anchor's Bubba J. (Peterson), Jimmy Bob Hendrix (Cross), Scott Milford (Carlson), and Jerry Stone (Bye) read about about a stolen monkey worth $500. The anchors then decide that they will go look for the monkey, but once they get outside they discover that Jerry's car has been stolen. After ten minuets of looking for the car, they find his car (which is really a wagon) in a park. They learn that they can't get it to work because Jerry doesn't have the keys to it. Bubba then decides that the gang should split up. Bubba goes over to a tree to look for monkey tracks until Jimmy decides to look in the tree. Meanwhile, Scott gets lost from the group and goes to find a bunch of towels and a catcher's helment to dress up like a super hero, but doesn't make it far before he runs into a black cat. He tries to scare the cat away, but falls and finds Jerry's car key. The movie ends with Scott returning to the studio to give the gang the key. Instead he finds a letter saying that Jimmy is dead from falling out of a tree and that their mission to find the monkey is over. Not believing any of this, Scott goes forth to find his friends... To Be Continued. Production Information In July 2002, Taylor Carlson was shooting a movie called The Ghost of 8th Avenue along with Jon Peterson. The movie was never finished and was thus taped over by a short news report skit called KWKW News along with their friend, Joel Cross. During their eighth grade year in April 2003, Carlons's best friend, David Bye, found a picture of a monkey on the classroom floor with the word "MONKEY" written on it. He showed it to Carlson and wrote "The Movie" on it as a joke. They then began planning to shoot the movie during summer vacation in 2003. On June 5, 2003, pre-production began on Monkey: The Movie. Peterson and Cross wrote the opening news report to the movie. Carlson continued writing the script, but it wasn't shot that summer because everyone was too busy to do it. In March 2004, the boys used the opening news report from Monkey as an audition piece for Ben Franklin Junior High School's play Sketch Comedy Tonight! The boys were cast in the play as the anchors. The movie was finally shot on Friday, July 30, 2004. The KWKW News studio was shot in Carlson's loft and the park was Mickelson Field. The movie was supposed to go on, but was later abandoned due to weather reasons. Two sequels were planned to follow the movie, but were later canceled. Cast * Jon Peterson.... Bubba J. * Joel Cross.... Jimmy Bob Hendrix * Taylor Carlson.... Scott Milford * David Bye.... Jerry Stone Crew * Taylor Carlson.... Director External Links